


the L in lynel stands for (L)simp

by warcrimez



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warcrimez/pseuds/warcrimez
Summary: y/n intends to kill a lynel, but things don't always work out.
Relationships: Lynel(s) (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	the L in lynel stands for (L)simp

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke. i will not be writing lynel smut for u sick fucks tho.

the lynel walked in circles in it's territory, waiting for anyone who dared to step into it. he had been around centuries, not many making it from his grasp unless they had the stamina to run from him and never look back.  
this day was exactly like any other; observing. waiting. he hadn't seen many hylians since the calamity happened and those he did see ran before he could react, so the rustling behind him surprised him.  
when he turned around, there was a hylian standing there. their sword and shield in hand and determination in their e/c eyes, waiting for the lynel to make it's move on them.  
the lynel had not seen such determination in a hylian in a long time, and despite his closer to animalistic brain, he thought they were quite adorable.  
the hylian started to get nervous when the lynel simply stared at them, biting their lip and slowly lowering their weapons.  
they walked closer to the lynel, who still did not make any attempt to harm them. it confused them greatly, this was not the first lynel they had hunted as shown by the lynel shield they held in their left hand, and every lynel they had fought was always quick to attack. so when this lynel did nothing, boy was it nerve racking. 'what is this ancient creature planning?' the hylian found themself wondering every second that went by of the stare off. the lynel shook it's head and simply started to walk away, confusing them even more. it made them even more curious than before, so they ran after it.  
the lynel thought they were special, too special to harm, so instead it decided to walk away in hopes the hylian didn't still decide to attack it, but it seemed like it didn't get them to leave. instead, he had a 5 foot something person attempting to mount him. he struggled for a second but got used to it, and the lynel continued to walk with a hylian on it's back as if he was a horse. they were shocked to be on the lynels back and not thrown off immediately, but excited.  
i wonder where this will lead ...


End file.
